dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Life.1 The Devilish Transfer Student
Life.1 The Devilish Transfer Student I woke up. I then sat up and looked around. I was still in my room. Well, what did I really expect? That’s a dream that I’ve been having for the last ten years of my life. I just wish I could, at the very least, finish it enough to learn what that girl’s name it. Sigh, whatever. It doesn’t matter. I got up and put on my school uniform; a white blazer, white pants, and black shoes. I like to keep the blazer open and put on a black shirt under it. Normally, the uniform would include a tie, but I don’t wear one since I don’t like ties. So far it hasn’t been a problem. Once I was dressed, I walked out of my room and headed towards the kitchen to make my breakfast. The reason I’m making it is simple, my parents are one a worldly journey. Last I heard of them, they were in Rome, visiting the Vatican. If I had to guess, I’d say that they’re probably in Jerusalem right now. It’s been like this since the beginning of the summer. Anyways, after I finished eating my ham & eggs, I headed towards the door and headed out. I’ve never been a day late for school before, and today isn’t going to be the first. XXXXXXXXXXXXX It didn’t take long to walk to school, since it wasn’t that far from where I lived. This is one of the reasons that my parents leave my by myself during most of the year. That and they know that I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself. After I got to the school gate, I met up what my childhood friend, Arthur Stark. Arthur, he’s one of the school’s most popular guys. He’s a handsome guy with auburn hair and light blue eyes. Right now he’s wearing the same school uniform as me, except he has his blazer buttoned up and he wore his tie. Arthur is about average height. If I had to describe him with one or two words, it’d probably be, pretty boy. “Hey Arthur. How you doing?” “I could be worst.” After that, we walked through the school gate. “Your parents still out?” “Yeah, your?” “Last I heard they were in the Vatican.” In case it’s not clear, Arthur also lives alone. The only difference with my situation is that, instead of traveling the world, they travel around America. Last Arthur heard they were in Pairs, Texas. Now that I think about it that might be one of the reasons that we get along so well. Of course, there is one thing that makes me want to rip my ears out when he talks about it. “So, James, you read those books I loaned you?” “Oh, you mean those World of Mythology books. Yeah, I’ll get to them…” “I loaned them to you last year. Just how long is it going to take to read them? You could, at the very least, look at the Greek one. Everyone should at the very least know who Hercules is.” “Who-cules?” Arthur just sighed. That’s the one thing that kind of annoys me. He’s always trying to get me to read all these things on myths and legends. Anyways, we put that aside for now and headed into the school building. I’m not going to let this get me down. XXXXXXXXXXXXX “What took you so long?” That was the first thing I was asked when I opened the door and walked inside the classroom. The one who asked is another childhood friend of mine, Sadie Silvers. Sadie, she’s a beautiful girl with long tan colored hair and hazel eyes. She has impressive sized breasts and a well curved, and slime, figure. But don’t let that fool you. Sadie is the only person who has ever made our guy teacher, a former army man, cry for mercy. Right now she’s wearing the girl school uniform; a white coat with red decorations, a black shirt and skirt. She’s also wearing white knee socks under her boots that extends up to her thighs. Of course I would never tell her that I paid attention to her figure, because if I did, she’d call me a pervert while trying to kill me. Don’t know why, but she has incredibly sharp nails. Anyways, after being interrogated by Sadie as to why we were late (on her standards), we walked over and sat down in the back of the classroom. The reason, my seat is the bottom left seat, right next to the window. For some reason, Arthur and Sadie seem to prefer window seats over their seats. After we talked about our plans for spring break, since it’s almost here. A few minutes later, our teacher walked in. “Okay everyone; please get to your seats.” With that, everyone went to her assigned seats. Our teacher then looked at us and announced… “We have a new transfer student here with us today.” A transfer student? Now? The whole class seemed to wonder the same thing; who’s the new transfer student. “Okay, you can come on in now, Miss. Satalin.” With that, a girl walked in. She was a young woman who looked my age with a buxom figure, a light skin tone, and long black hair. Although, the first thing that caught my eyes were her deep, crimson red, eyes. She was wearing the girl uniform with the same kind of knee socks as Sadie. I’d even say that her breasts are bigger than Sadie’s. … I hope Sadie can’t sense what I’m thinking. The girl looked over at me, and smiled. She then looked over at the rest of class and announced… “Hello everyone, I’m Arya Satalin, and my father in the Devil.” XXXXXXXXXXXXX It was after class and almost everyone in class was surrounding Arya and asking her questions. The only ones who didn’t gather around her was Arthur, Sadie and I. We were too busy trying to figure out what she meant during her introduction. “Her father is the Devil? Is she an Occultist or something?” “I don’t know, all I know is that she’s pretty.” “James, is that all you can see when you look at a girl?” “No, Sadie, that’s not what I…” But it was too late. She was already giving me the ‘I’m going to kill you’ look. I better come up with some way to get away before she gets her claws into me. XXXXXXXXXXXXX It was after class and I quickly left the room and went to one of my 666 hiding places. This time, I was on the room. Out of the 333 time that I’ve hidden from Sadie, this is only the second time I hid here on the roof. So she shouldn’t think of it for awhile. “Do you come here often?” I turned around and saw that the new girl, Arya Satalin, was standing there. She had a smile on her face, like she knew something that I didn’t. She walked past me, turned around, and leaned on the fence. “So, James, how’ve you been these past ten years?” “?” Seeing me with a puzzled look on my face, she just sighed. “You don’t remember me, do you?” I shook my head no. She just sighed, again. “Well, I guess there’s no helping it.” She then stood up straight and looked me in the eyes. The next thing I knew, a pair of bat-like wings appeared. “Ten years ago, you felling into the Underworld. In there, you met a demon, or devil, as their called now. You played games with her and had fun, until it was time to go home.” As she was talking, I suddenly started thinking about the dream I’ve been having for the past ten years. Don’t tell me… “I’m that demon you met, Arya Satan.” Category:Fanon Story